


Auridon's Bane

by AhnzoVincente



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daedric Prince, Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow To Update, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, character injury, environmental description, just a cat man and his giant pet senche tiger, minor bodily injury description, mlm author, poison injury, sunrise on the beach, the first chapter was a dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnzoVincente/pseuds/AhnzoVincente
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one shot chapters, single chapter fics unrelated to the main plot of my ESO fic. Tags and rating will be updated as appropriate, and this summary will be updated as chapters and such are added. As always, comment or message me to tag triggers.Explicit + Smut chapters have titles marked with an asterisk.Zhur'dar is pronounced: Zzsshur - dahr [blur the z/s sounds together]





	1. Dear Diary:

Dear Diary,

Raz is the cutest Khajiit I have ever met. I'm so gay.

Sincerely,

Zhur'dar


	2. This Is Going To Hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near fatal injury leads to desperately longed for words being lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a prompt list off Tumblr. Unedited - No beta reader.
> 
> Description of injuries but nothing graphic or horrifying.

After having unleashed Dragon Leap upon Norion, Zhur’dar quickly dodged to his left; proceeding to tuck and roll away. Ayrenn unleashed a flurry of quick cuts to his chest, leaving nothing but dripping blood pouring out from the wounds. Norion staggered forward, as if in an attempt to discharge one final spell. In this pathetic attempt, Norion soon fell hard to the grassy stone floor of the abandoned ruin. Queen Ayrenn slowly sheathed her swords, not even stopping to wipe the blood from the blades.

She stares coldly down at the body of her former advisor. “You always were in opposition of all my proposals to move the Dominion forward.” She remarks callously, “I am not surprised it came to this.” She turns her back to his body and continues on towards the Altar of Ancestors so she can perform the Ritual.

“May the ancestors bless us…”

Behind her, Zhur begins to feel faint. He fumbles forward as he tries to press on to aid the Queen. He glances down at his right thigh, only to see a bloody protruding stone fragment in his leg. A strange purple liquid drips from its side, “Poi-” he attempts to alert the Queen. She is unable to hear him as the Ancestors give her their blessing. Zhur’dar teeters forward before his left arm goes limp and he drops his bow on the ground. As the clattering of metal against stone echoes through the halls, Queen Ayrenn becomes startled and quickly turns on her heel to see Zhur’dar collapse.

She rushes to his aid and notices the stone shard in his leg, dripping with the strange liquid. “Blasted poison!” Queen Ayrenn cradles his head trying to keep him awake and alert, “Stay with me now, I need one of my best agents to stay with me!” Ayrenn picks up Zhur’dar’s bow and secures it to the back of her armor before gingerly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She gets him to lean on her as she drags him up the stairs to the entrance of Tanzelwil.

As the Queen and her Eye emerge from the cold underground ruins, Battlereave Urcelmo notices the injured soldier and quickly usher them to a nearby platform. “What in Oblivion happened down there!” He cries out as he takes Zhur’dar from Ayrenn’s embrace.

“Norion betrayed the Dominion!” The Queen shouts as she helps lie the Khajiit onto the now stone platform before them. “Zhur must have gotten hit by one of his poison attacks,” she surveys the damage in Zhur’s leg, “he collapsed during the Ritual…”

Zhur’dar is feeling lightheaded and delirious. He keeps making unintelligible noises between a low growl to what sounds like speaking in Tongues. “Rrr-” He mumbles, gripping tight around the Battlereave’s forearm. “Where…. Rr… Raaz.” His eyes are focused, but empty as he stares past Urcelmo trying to search for Razum-dar.

The Queen tries to get him to lie back down by pushing him by the shoulders. “He’s off in Mathiisen doing some reconnaissance,” she makes a scan of the surrounding soldiers, “there’s an urgent matter there I wanted him to look into.”

Zhur’dar begins to cough as if he’s struggling to breathe, “I nee-” He’s cut off by his own screams of pain as the poison continues to course through his veins.

“Shhh…” The Queen tries to calm him. “I’ll send word for him as soon as we take care of-” she gestures towards his injured thigh, “this…”

“By the Eight… What are we supposed to do?” Urcelmo questions in a hushed voice.

“We’re going to have to take it out.” A look of doubt crosses the Queen’s face as she realizes her friend might not survive his injuries. She quickly barks orders to several of the Marines, “I need all of your strength!” Ayrenn points to Zhur’dar’s limbs, quick to point out he needs to be restrained or else risk injuring himself and those trying to help him.

“Nnn-” Zhur’dar tries to protest as the Marines, Urcelmo, and the Queen begin to place their hands on him. “I wwant Rra…”

“I know Zhur, I know.” She murmurs softly as she begins to cup her hands around the wound. “Keep breathing for me Zhur, because **_this is going to hurt_ ** …”

Zhur’dar begins to struggle and fight violently against his restraints. The pain of removing the stone shard shoots throughout his body like lightning. He growls and roars deeply and loudly, piercing the ears of the soldiers surrounding him. Zhur’dar cries out helplessly as the Queen beckons a mage in her entourage to help extract the poison from the wound. As the mage begins her work, Zhur’dar’s strength weakens further.

“I’ve got a much as I am able to,” the mage reports. “What’s left is minor and will cycle through his body until he expels it. However it won’t be without side effects…” The mage then orders the Queen back over alongside her.

Zhur’dar becomes weak and delirious, but remains conscious. Queen Ayrenn speaks to him as the mage and her assistants bind and bandage his leg. “You’re going to be alright. We’re taking you back to Skywatch.” She strokes his mohawk styled mane as she comforts him.

“Ayrenn, This one has those-” Razum-dar stops dead in his tracks after he enters into the Manor House in Skywatch. His words echo endlessly through the halls, void of life and light. Instinctively, Razum-dar’s claws extend past his fingers as he draws his daggers from the holsters on his hips. His tail remains still as he crouches low to the ground, silencing his movements.

The spy creeps around the edge of the lower floor, sneaking into each crevice and further evaluating the potential threat. With the latest missives from the Veiled Inheritance, he would not rest until he was sure the Manor was clear. The enemy had become increasingly hostile, especially with attacks on the Queen’s entourage. At this point, anything was possible.

After clearing the first floor, Razum-dar comes upon the main set of stairs which leads up to the second floor of rooms. With his back to the wall, once again sticking low to the ground as he begins ascending the steps ahead.

Upon reaching the final step he peers around the corner. Razum-dar’s ears perk up as he hears the noise of bustled movement at the end of the Royal Hall. Once his eyes adjust to the change in natural light, he notices a heavy gathering of First Auridon Marines standing guard outside the Royal Bedroom. Fearing the worst, Razum-dar sprints hurriedly down the hallway nearly knocking over priceless antiquities along the way. Nearing the end of the corridor, Razum-dar stumbles into Battlereave Urcelmo, tackling him to the ground in full armor.

“Battlereave, This One demands to know what’s going on! Why is the are all but abandoned, save for this wing of the Manor House?!” Razum-dar towers over the high elf, with his ears perched back, baring his teeth.

Urcelmo picks himself up with the aid of his Marines, “We sent word-” he coughs and struggles for breaths after having the air knocked from his lungs. “The courier must have not reached you in time.”

Not satisfied with the high elf’s answer, Razum-dar barrels through the gilded door to the bedroom. He stops dead in his tracks once he sees Zhur’dar sprawled out on the Queen’s bed with a fully bandage leg lying bare. His eyes grow wide and his tail goes limp, he runs to the side of his best friend. “Hey, hey now…” He says as Zhur’dar tries to sit up. Raz is here now.” Razum-dar reasures the multi-colored Khajiit with a soft smile.

“They said you asked for Raz?” Razum-dar remains hopeful, he knows what Zhur’dar wanted to say. What he _would have said_ , had he actually been there to help his friend. Despite knowing he was following the Queen’s direct order, he couldn’t help but feel a growing sense of regret that he betrayed his closest friend. The one person he cared about the most.

“Zh- ah!” Zhur’dar screams out as he tries to prop himself up on his elbows. “Jone and Jode that hurts!” His eyes squint close as he tries to fight through the pain coursing up from his leg. “Zhur’dar doesn’t remember…”

Razum-dar strokes Zhur’dar’s mane as he sits there silently holding his partn- friend’s hand. Queen Ayrenn appears in the doorway to brief Razum-dar on the events that had transpired, but decides to quietly close the door as to leave the two Khajiit some time alone.


	3. Sunrise Upon Azrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhur'dar was never a particularly religious individual, but he always enjoyed tails of Khajiit creation myths and tales of the Daedric princes. He had a fondness for Azurah, the Khajiit guardian of dusk and dawn, and for the special calm during the transition times of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch so many big cat videos on how tigers and lions interact in the wild. It was so beautiful and cute.

Zhur’dar had been traveling along the winding coast of Khenarthi’s Roost when the first rays of the morning dawn were teasing the edge of the horizon. The hurricane from a few months ago had left an eerie calm over the waters of the Padomaic Sea, sprays of ocean water still pelted the coastline from time to time showering mist along the grassy plains and sandy shore. Continued along on the shore, rocky landscapes show the high tide lines as a result of the full moons in the sky the previous few nights; still wet from the night’s waves soon to be dried by the warmth of the morning sun.

Having spotted the dawn approaching, Zhur’dar makes his way up a nearby slope covered in tall grass wafting through the breeze flowing over the land. He always loved spending the early Elsweyr mornings experiencing the sunrise, it was a peaceful moment where he’d spend time at a Khajiit temple and meditate on thoughts about Azura, Mother of the Rose and Queen of the Night Sky. He always felt a strong connection to the transition between the two phases of single day, the transition between light and dark to light once more.

Zhur’dar dismounted Alkosh, his trusty Auridon Sorrel horse, and proceeded to tie off the reins onto a nearby fence that had once been a part of an old moon cane plantation. He glances at the low horizon before him. The timing was perfect, Azura’s star was known for being visible at rare times during the dawn and dusk of each day in Zhur’dar’s favorite cluster of stars.

His tail twitched back and forth as he paced the grassy stone beneath his padded feet, trying to find the perfect spot. He climbed up to the top edge of a towering boulder, and perched himself at its peak. The sun was now quickly rising, its rays warming the fur and whiskers on Zhur’dar’s face. He closes his eyes and smiles as he takes deep breaths, taking in the new moments and sounds of the day.

When suddenly, a sharp hesitant throaty cry rang out through the natural silence and out into the sea. Zhur’dar’s ears perked up and began twitching as he turned every which way trying to determine the direction it came from. The cries began to be interrupted by short soft chuffs, similar to those made by the beast like Senche that roamed across the island and most of mainland Elsweyr. The sound that had begun piercing the air was not that of a mature adult cat, but one of a young cub.  _ Had a mother abandoned its cub?  _ Zhur’dar pondered. Such a thing was not uncommon with the beast-like cats of Tamriel.

The cries grew louder as Zhur’dar pounced and hurtled himself off the boulder he had been sitting upon. As his padded feet landed on the grassy shore below, a loud high pitched gnarl emitted from a crevice nearby. Zhur’dar made his way along the rock face until he came upon the crack facing the sea. He peered inside and noticed a solitary white Senche cub with dark brown stripes cascading down its back to the point of the short tail. His protective gaze met with the eyes of the small cub, which could be no older than a few months. Zhur’dar presumes the cub’s siblings or mother were killed during the hurricane and it had been suffering alone in the nearby abandoned temple.

Not wanting to startle the tiger cub, Zhur’dar sat gently outside the crevice of the boulder removing his armor down to his small clothes to show the cub he too is a lone Khajiit in the wild. He proceeded to vocalize noises from his large throat to coax the cub out of hiding. Although bipedal Khajiit had evolved on Nirn to speak the common tongue of Mer and Men, a select few Khajiit litter mates throughout Elsweyr were dedicated to the preservation of their origins and learning from the beast cats that roamed the mainland.

Hours began to pass by, the sun was now beating down on Zhur’dar’s neck. He was tired, thirsty, but he wasn’t about to leave the cub to fend for herself from predators and hunters on the island.

Zhur’dar began to nod off in the afternoon sun, when abruptly he felt the weight of an object push itself into his leg. He nearly leapt straight from the ground until he realized the cub had emerged from the rocky crevice and was beginning to nudge and paw at his lap. Zhur’dar smiled down at the small cub before him as he began to stroke its fur and scratch its head. Soon after being out in the sun and feeling the warmth of a fellow Khajiit, the Senche cub became playful and was biting and swatting at Zhur’dar’s hands.

Zhur’dar rose to his feet and tested to see if the cub would follow him, and it did loyally and with glee. Their tails flicked in tandem and Zhur’dar smiled brightly at his new companion. He walked slowly in front of the cub as they made their way back to Alkosh who was lying content in the shade of a nearby tree. The new cub was scared of the giant brown steed and began growling as it lie on the ground submissively.

Zhur’dar noticed the behavior of his companion and reassured her with chuff noises from his throat. “It’s okay Azrah,” he vocalized. “Alkosh is a trustworthy horse who helps me; just like I help you.” He stoops down and reassures Azrah with a gentle pat on her haunches with his padded hands.

Azrah. The nickname he gave the Khajiit guardian Azurah as a child, the one that closely resembles the Daedric prince Azura. Considering the situation in which he discovered her, Zhur’dar felt it quite befitting of his newfound companion.

Zhur’dar takes a large soft cloth from his saddle bag and opens it up for Azrah. She cautiously approaches it and lies down on her side, pawing at Zhur’dar’s foot. He wraps the cloth around her in such a way to create a sling as which to carry her across his back. Zhur’dar secures his bow in a strap hanging from his bag, and slings the young cub across his back. Azrah’s head pops out of the binding and eagerly tries to nudge Zhur’dar’s shoulder. He smiles back at her as he mounts Alkosh and rides off towards Eagle’s Strand to catch a boat to Skywatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typically write in the present tense, so I challenged myself to write more out of my comfort zone with past tense or past.... whatever tense. Hopefully it was coherent enough to follow!! I chose to write it this way because this is more of a background/lore description for Zhur'dar as a character.


	4. An Evening in the Gardens *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used medieval terms for Castle rooms and armor parts, so if you see a weird word... it's probably one of those things.

Battlereeve Urcelmo storms into the Queen’s Cabinet, his greaves and sabatons clanking loudly as his feet batter the marble floors of the Skywatch manor. The gauntlets of his armor crash against the wooden door as he punches it open. “By the Eight! Where are your damned Eyes?” Urcelmo yells through the halls once finding yet another empty chamber.

Queen Ayrenn pops her head out of her Solar, blonde locks cascading down her shoulders and around the golden skin of her face. She grabs a mirror from her bedside table and looks intensely into the reflective surface, squinting her eyes. “I’m not quite sure, but I’m almost positive they’re inside my head…” She declares in a quick retort.

Urcelmo knows his queen and friend is the unusual sort. She tends to do things that most Thalmor nobility would never dream of, and she did abandon her duties for awhile while she roamed around Tamriel. “Now is not the time for your particular… brand of humor my Queen.” He snaps back. “Razum-dar and Zhur were supposed to turn in their reports on our Malabal Tor reconnaissance of the Veiled Inheritance hours ago.”

“ I think they went into the market to shop for new armor.” The Queen’s voice recedes as she closes the door.

* * *

 

“ But Raz does not need a new sword.” Razum-dar pats his hip where his daggers sit securely, snapped into place. “This one has trusty throwing daggers and a nice, long and sturdy sword.”

Zhur’dar whips himself around and stares at the tan Khajiit before him. “This one didn’t necessarily mean you need a new weapon.” The black and orange patched Khajiit smiles as he grabs Razum-dar’s arm. “Zhur’dar simply needed an excuse to see you outside of a mission.”

They have been walking for over an hour now, and all Razum-dar wanted was to relax with a mug of rum at the Barbed Hook Tavern. He loves the way the amber liquid warms his throat as he swallows it down. The last few missions for the Dominion were especially tiring, but that’s the life of a spy. There have been times Raz wanted to help the situation, but those weren’t his orders. He was loyal to the Dominion and cared for Ayrenn, so he wasn’t about to jeopardize his position as an Eye.

Zhur'dar keeps winding back and forth through the gardens across town, being sure to give Razum-dar some much needed time to breathe, to have a sense of calm. He can feel how tense Raz’s padded hands are, even with his claws retracted. Zhur'dar turns back around and sees an exhausted look plague his partner's face. Not so much from the war trauma, but a need to sit down and relax; to just have some time to rest. “Come here…” Zhur'dar beckons and leads Razum-dar through a final ivy archway in the garden that reveals a wide open area full of native Auridon flora.

Razum-dar grins as he takes in the beauty of the space that surrounds him. “It's perfect.” He says as he takes a seat close to Zhur'dar on the nearby carved marble bench.

* * *

 

Battlereeve Urcelmo storms through the streets of Skywatch asking his Marines for the whereabouts of the Dominion’s most elusive Khajiit agents. His eyes are fatigued, and his gait quite swift. Urcelmo’s sword and shield clash and ring out through the empty streets, the sound bouncing off the stone that lines the exterior of the buildings. Infuriated thoughts turn to annoyance; annoyed that his fellow mates were shirking their duties in the middle of not just a Daedric crisis but the cusp of a Civil War.

_ Blasted cats, where are they?!  _ Urcelmo yells inside his own thoughts.

The Battlereeve’s pace quickens as he rounds the corner on his way back to the Manor. When he passes the threshold to the city gardens, his golden pointed ears pick up the sound of soft rustling noises. Urcelmo readies his hand steadily over the hilt of his sword, he has to be ready for anything especially after exposing and weeding out the Veiled Inheritance. He weaves his way strategically through the ivy walls, knowing the path to the center like the back of his hand. When he reaches the core, he is totally unprepared for what he sees.

* * *

 

Zhur'dar has moved from the bench to the soft inviting patch of grass below, the warm sun of the afternoon casting stark shadows across his body. He extends an inviting hand up towards Razum-dar who remains seated.

“ Raz could get used to seeing you like that.” Razum-dar chuckles.

“ Oh. Is that how it's going to be then?” Zhur'dar hoists himself up to his feet. He takes Razum-dar’s hand in his own and pulls him off the bench.

Zhur'dar holds him close, feeling the tan Khajiit’s warm breath on his lips. His cock begins to twitch and harden inside his armor, it begins to press against the confines of the canvas of his small clothes.  _ Now is not the time _ , he thinks to himself. Or is it? All Zhur knows is that he wants to be there, with Raz, in that moment. In Raz’s embrace, holding him and feeling his warmth.  _ The warmth of his mouth swallowing this one's cock. _

Music begins to waft through the air from the outer fringes of the garden walls. ‘Sway as We Kiss’ is their favorite song they've heard across Tamriel. Razum-dar slides his hands down Zhur's sides until they're perched atop his hips then pulls him close. Zhur'dar hopes Raz can't feel the growing bulge in his trousers, but he pushes the thought from his mind as he gets lost in the moment of holding Raz close to him. They haven't told one another, but the love is there. It's all the other can think about at night.

Long after the song ends they continue to stand there in the receding sunlight, swaying to the silence that now somehow fills the air. Razum-dar lifts his head from Zhur'dar’s shoulder, nuzzling the line of his jaw with his nose making Zhur notice the warmth of his breath on his neck. Raz is definitely aware of Zhur'dar’s growing erection by now, especially as it was pressing hard against his thigh.

Zhur'dar tightens his grip on Raz’s forearms as he felt the heat of his breath go from the side of his face, to his neck, and across his collarbone. He couldn't help it, he needs Razum-dar.  _ Now.  _ Zhur'dar began slowly and softly, thrusting his trapped cock against the side of Raz's leg. He swears he can hear Razum-dar chuckle against his skin as he begins to place kisses on the cusp of his armor where it meets his neck. Zhur'dar walks back over to the bench and sits down, his hand tight around Raz's wrist. He pulls the tan Khajiit to the ground on his knees as he paws at the buckles on his leather cuirass and faulds. He stares deeply and lovingly into Razum-dar’s soulful brown eyes.

* * *

 

Urcelmo reaches the center of the gardens and peaks around the final ivy wall leading to the flowers and flora within. When he does, all he sees is a solitary Khajiit sitting on a bench. He begins to approach the man but soon hears a slight throaty moan. Urcelmo quickly hides behind a stone statue and falls to the ground to remain hidden. Once sure he wasn't spotted he peers back around. He sees Zhur'dar with his legs spread apart and another Khajiit’s head between them. He can't tell who it is until the other Khajiit lifts his head up popping a hard cock out of his mouth.

It was Razum-dar! Urcelmo feels his cheeks begin to flush, he has never witnessed a sexual act in person before. He's had his fair share of lovers in his youth; but with being Battlereeve, such duties leave little time for trysts and dalliances. Does he intervene, does he stay and watch? Surely if he moves from his hiding spot he'd be seen, so he stays put. He peers around the stone statue once more to see if they remained there.

“ Th… this one is-” Zhur'dar huffs between moans.

Zhur’dar arches his back slightly as Razum-dar teases the head of his cock with his warm lips, ready and willing. Precum already leaking from the tip, Raz thumbs the head spreading it down his length. Zhur’dar runs his fingers, claws retracted, through Raz’s ginger red mohawk and grips tight the tan Khajiit’s mane. Zhur’dar guides him down so Raz takes the full length of his aching cock into his wanting mouth. Razum-dar places his padded hands on either side of Zhur’dar, trusting his partner to guide him as he breathes through his nose. As Zhur’dar slowly pulses in and out of Razum-dar’s warm lips, Raz wriggles his tongue around the base of the throbbing cock.

Zhur’dar pumps faster, tensing up and beginning to squeeze his legs around Razum-dar’s head.

“ Oh that’s not very fair, my love-” Razum-dar goes against Zhur’dar’s grasp and removes the calico Khajiit’s cock from his mouth. “Don’t tell me you forgot about Raz?” He teases as Zhur’dar gives him a begging look, begging for release.

Zhur’dar loves to be edged, but he so desperately needs to cum. His hardened cock was aching with need, dripping with precum, urgent but patiently waiting. Having only pulled his small clothes just slightly aside for a quickie, he hadn’t yet anticipated his release being drawn out. As Razum-dar rose to his feet, Zhur’dar hastily removes the rest of the armor from his legs, kicking it aside and pulling the now naked Raz down on top of him.

Urcelmo didn’t feel entirely sure about continuing to watch. He’s had a boyfriend or two before he came to serve for the Dominion, but he hasn’t had his own release in so long. His service continued to get in the way of spending time alone and therefore he just stopped trying to care for his own basic desires. But seeing this, it reminds him how badly he needs someone to spend the evening with.

Urcelmo’s cock twitches and begins pressing against the cotton of his under armor trousers. He so desperately wants to caress himself, but here? In the open? With two people so close nearby? He leans back into hiding, hoping the cold stone would help calm him down. He tries to do some deep breaths, but hearing Zhur’s moans as Razum-dar rode his throbbing cock made it damned near impossible to get the image from his mind.

“Forgive me…” he whispers to himself as he strokes his own cock from the outside of his armor. Urcelmo twists his head in a way that allows him to continue to hear the sounds of pleasure being elicited from the Eye’s mouth. The feeling of the soft cotton of his small clothes against his thick erection certainly doesn't help. _If only it was the warm inviting entrance of a lover._ He thought to himself as he unbuckles his armor and pulls his thick elven cock out of his trousers. Precum had already begun to stain his small clothes, but the Battlereeve pays no mind.

Behind Urcelmo, Razum-dar began moaning as Zhur’s cock pounds in and out of his ass. He rides on top of Zhur’dar who was now lying down across the seat of the bench below. Having retracted his claws, Razum-dar grips Zhur’s shoulders digging his fingers into the fur and skin. Zhur’dar continues to drive his thick wet cock in and out of his partner as Raz’s own aching member slaps against Zhur’s stomach, precum dripping from the tip staining the orange and black skin below him.

As Urcelmo listens to the two men’s pleasure, he pulls his greaves off and pushes his trousers down to his ankles. With his other hand he began cupping and caressing his balls, teasing and edging himself in tandem with the two Khajiit’s moans. All of a sudden, he heard a  _ WHACK  _ ring out and echo off the stone. Zhur’dar was spanking his partner, and Raz began crying out with gratification.

The sound of a hand on skin ringing in Urcelmo’s ears, forces him to pump his hand quicker. He shifts his weight to his hip and took his middle finger and begins teasing his own hole. The Battlereeve so desperately wanted a beautiful lover to peg him, to pound up against his prostate while denying him release. As he thrusts his fingers into his warm entrance, he closes his eyes and throws his head back while imagining getting pounded by a caring partner. He thumbs the head of his cock with precum, caressing his length base to tip with his calloused war-torn hands. The high elf shoves his fingers briskly in and out of his ass in tandem with his strokes. Reluctantly, a moan escapes his lips but he quickly stifles the sound by biting his tongue.

He’s close, so close. He turns his head and looks back at Razum-dar and Zhur’dar. The tan Khajiit was arching his back to be able to feel Zhur’s thrusts against his prostate. Razum-dar was tilting his chin upwards with his mouth hanging agape and bearing his teeth in an attempt to restrain himself from bellowing out as he released his cum all over Zhur’dar’s chest. The white liquid spilled out, coating the fur of the calico below him.

Zhur could feel he was on the cusp of his own climax, he grasps Raz’s hips and digs his fingers into the cleft of his ass. He begins to thrust upward, harder into Raz’s still wanting entrance. He stares deeply into his partner’s eyes. Razum-dar leans forward as Zhur’dar continues to pound him deeply. Zhur pulls Raz’s head close to his, feeling his warm breath against his lips. He passionately brings his mouth to Raz and thrusts his tongue in tandem with his movements. Faster and faster, he picks up pace and runs his hand roughly down Razum-dar’s back as he cums inside of his partner. The tan Khajiit smiles into the kiss as he rocks slowly and softly, coaxing the last bit from his partner’s cock.

Urcelmo slinks back behind the statue, quickly and abruptly trying to finish himself off. He brings his feet toward him and splays his knees apart as he pumps his aching cock to completion. He grabs a handful of grass beneath his feet, gripping so tightly his knuckles turn white. Finally, after a long session of denying himself an orgasm Urcelmo releases himself all over the stone ground he’s sitting on. The Battlereeve sits back, relaxing his body after fingering himself and attempts to catch his breath. He leans his head back against the ledge of the statue and stares up at the now darkened sky above, so thankful he was able to experience that feeling for the first time in many years.

The Battlereeve hears Razum-dar and Zhur redress themselves, then exit the garden with glee. Once he’s sure he won’t be seen, Urcelmo wipes the cum off his thighs and puts his trousers and armor back on. He picks himself up off the ground and kicks dirt over the large puddle of white cum on the cobblestone surrounding the statue. After collecting himself for a moment, he exits the ivy walls of the garden with a sense of relief and a bounce in his step.

* * *

 

The next morning, Queen Ayrenn and Battlereeve Urcelmo are discussing First Auridon Marine movement plans to Malabal Tor in the Undercroft holding of the Skywatch Manor. Zhur’dar strides in, a smile on his face and a sense of capability in his demeanor. Raz slides in behind him, with a subtle limp causing him to be off his usual stride.

“ Is everything alright Razum-dar?” The Queen asks, overlooking her Eye with an inquisitive glance.

Razum-dar groans as he reaches up to stretch out his stiff back and legs. “Of course Queen Ayrenn, this one is feeling a little-” he makes a side glance at Urcelmo, “full today.” He smiles as he cocks an eyebrow at the Battlereeve.

Zhur’dar catches his partner’s glance and shares the same look towards the high elf. “Ask the Battlereeve here…” he pauses as he attempts to hold in a slight chuckle. “He was the one following us around all yesterday afternoon.”

Quick to understand their intent, Urcelmo’s face drops all color as he begins stammering and spewing embarrassed and unintelligent murmurs. Unable to contain himself, the Battlereeve withdraws from the meeting and rushes up to his bed chambers where he locks the door and begins to question-  _ What and… how much did they actually see? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll write for ESO again or any prompts/drabbles for this collection as I've decided not to write my slow burn long fic. This may be my last piece ever as well, so I hope you enjoy it regardless. Thanks for reading.


End file.
